I Will Show You
by ScarletAkiChin
Summary: A series of AkaKuro one-shots on how their relationship works, mostly on how they describe the many sides of each other that most people do not know, some of them are sometimes completely unexpected but there is also ridiculously adorable side of them that nobody will believe. *** Kuroko discovers Akashi's many expressions because of a movie.
1. Shirt

_For aiharasama from tumblr_

 _AAAYYY HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAYYYY I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THIS FLUFF_

 _[Excuse the errors + OOC-ness]_

 **I Will Show You**

Nobody doubted it when people say that Kuroko Tetsuya is one of the cutest and prettiest human being on the Earth. I mean- just look at that wide pair of eyes that bore the color of baby-blue, his alabaster pale skin, the melodious sound of his voice whenever he speaks, and don't forget about his hair; it's really soft to the touch for those who didn't know. Basically, Kuroko Tetsuya was the epitome of beautifulness granted by god to be appreciated and loved.

At least that's what Kise and the rest of Miracles plus Momoi believed.

But Kuroko begged to differ…

There's another human being that totally absolutely utterly appreciated more.

Namely Akashi Seijuro aka his boyfriend. They had established their relationship since three months ago and now are in a romantic relationship. Though, they have yet to reach into something further step in their relationship. However, throughout these three months of relationship with Akashi, Kuroko had seen many unpredictable sides of Akashi that he never knew the latter had them. For example,

Akashi looked ridiculously cute in a big shirt.

"Kuroko, are you sure this is your shirt?" Akashi asked with a muffled voice as he struggle to put on a black-colored shirt belonged to Kuroko. Due to the rainy season, most of his clothes failed to dry properly, making him had to borrow one of his boyfriend's shirt. Akashi sighed once he managed to put on the shirt on his body, it was slightly bigger on him but felt comfortable nonetheless.

Kuroko stared at Akashi who was scowling at the shirt as if that piece of clothing had insulted him by falling slightly off his shoulder, exposing his fair skin. "Yes it is my shirt, Akashi-kun." He said after a while.

Akashi frowned as he pulled up the shirt only to sigh once it fell off his shoulder again. "This shirt is too big, even for me."

The phantom eyed his boyfriend's shoulder that was slightly exposed because of the big shirt of his. "… perhaps I bought the wrong size." He shrugged nonchalantly when Akashi looked at him.

"I give up." Akashi said after a while and threw himself comfortably on the couch.

"What's wrong, Kuroko? Come and sit beside me here." He petted at the empty space beside him when realizing Kuroko was still standing there. Akashi then grabbed the remote control and turned on the television.

"Akashi-kun looks adorable." Kuroko mumbled absentmindedly as he kept staring Akashi that was already engrossed with the movie playing on the screen. His eyes occasionally became slightly wide when there were one or two scenes that caught his attention.

"Hmm… did you say something, Kuroko?" Akashi asked without averting his eyes from the television.

"We must have a picture." Kuroko said in resolute as he walked towards Akashi.

Taking his smartphone from the pocket, he quickly unlocked the screen and tapped on the camera application. "Akashi-kun, let's take a picture." Kuroko lifted up his phone in front of Akashi's face to get his attention.

Akashi raised his brow and gave Kuroko a questioning look. "Now?"

"Yes, now." Kuroko confirmed as he brought the phone in front of them to take a selfie. "Now, please look at the camera, Akashi-kun."

Still puzzled by the sudden request, Akashi just nodded and did as Kuroko said.

"Okay… One… two… three… cheese!"

After several clicks, they stopped and managed to get seven selfies in total. Kuroko looked at the taken pictures in satisfied; there were two pictures of them showing a peace-sign, a picture of Kuroko putting his fingers behind Akashi's head to make them look like devil horns, then followed by two pictures of Akashi kissing Kuroko's neck and Kuroko kissing him at the cheek after that, a picture of pouting Kuroko and a laughing Akashi, and finally a single picture of a slightly blushing Akashi after Kuroko whispered something in his ear.

"Perfect." Kuroko stared in satisfied at the taken pictures. "Thank you, Akashi-kun." He looked at Akashi who had gone back to focus on his movie.

Akashi nodded without averting his gaze. Kuroko said nothing more as he began to stare the pictures back one by one.

"This is truly a good idea." He whispered to himself with small smirk.

Later that night when they went to sleep, Kuroko snuggled into Akashi closer once he had put away his phone after sending a few texts to his friends. His boyfriend's body heat was really comfortable especially when it had started raining again. Kuroko buried his face into Akashi's bare chest and the latter had his arms around his shoulder while putting his chin on Kuroko's hair. It was a nice feeling as they held each other as close as possible. Kuroko can hear Akashi's consistent heartbeat and realized that his boyfriend was already asleep. He closed his eyes and as he was drifting off to sleep he can't help but thought, 'This is really a good idea.'

* * *

The next day, after Akashi had kissed him a good bye before going to work, Kuroko went to sleep again and only to be woken up with a few buzzes from his phone. Lazily, he grabbed the phone from the nightstand and unlocked it to see if there's anything important that would need his immediate attention. He sighed when realizing that most of the texts actually came from the Miracles plus Momoi and Kagami. His eyes lazily read over the messages –that mostly came from Kise- and when he reached the last text, his smirk grew wider.

 _[11. 44 pm]_

 _KurokoTetsuya sent two attachments:_

 _ehd778mdlo  
tyb89m0sk2_

 _[2. 15 am]_

 _MaiBoobies: WTF tetsu_

 _SexyCopycat: KUROKOCCHIIII WHAAAAT_

 _SexyCopycat: IS THAT AKASHICCHI? IT'S NOT PLS TELL ME IT'S NOT HIM BECAUSE THE AKASHICCHI THAT I KNOW CAN'T BE THIS CUTE PLS TELL ME IT'S NOT HIM KUROKOCCHI_

 _SexyCopycat: AKASHICCHI CAN'T BE THIS CUTE! ONLY KUROKOCCHI IS THE ANGEL OF MY HEART RIGHT RIGHT_

 _SexyCopycat: WHEN KUROKOCCHI ASKED FOR A BIG SHIRT I THOUGHT YOU WANNA WEAR IT THAT'S WHY I HELPED YOU CHOSE THE CUTEST ONE_

 _SexyCopycat: AKASHICCHI CAN'T WEAR SOMETHING CUTE HE CAN'T HE SHOULDN'T LOOK CUTE LIKE THAT HE SHOULD NOT_

 _SexyCopycat: MY HEART ONLY BELONGS TO YOU KUROKOCCHI PLSSS YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE CUTE HERE_

 _SexyCopycat: MY KUROKOCCHI IS THE CUTEST RIGHT RIGHT_

 _SexyCopycat: KUROKOCCHI PLS ANSWER MEEEE_

 _SexyCopycat: KUROKOCCHI?_

 _Midorima: Kise stop spamming this group chat you dumbass! I hope you die after this so my phone will stop receiving texts from you._

 _[2.32 am]_

 _PurpleTitan~~: eeeh is that aka-chin? he looks so cute. i wonder if I can taste him_

 _[7.19 am]_

 _PinkyData: UWAAAAAH AKASHI-KUN LOOKS CUTE IN TETSU-KUN CLOTHES_

 _PinkyData: But I still love Tetsu-kun the most ;3;_

 _[7.27 am]_

 _Kagami: you guys are crazy! why am I even in this group chat?_

 _[7.30 am]_

 _KurokoTetsuya: I hope you guys had a fun with the pictures. By the way, no Murasakibara-kun, you cannot taste Akashi-kun no matter how cute he looks like. Only I can taste him._

 _KurokoTetsuya: Also, Aomine-kun now owes me two weeks' worth of vanilla milkshake for proving him wrong_.

Kuroko gave a final glance at his screen phone to make sure he didn't miss anything before switching off his phone and went back to sleep with a small smile on his face. _It was really a good idea after all_ , was his last thought before he was carried away by a nice dream.

THE END

 **Nowww, who wanna guess which pictures did Kuroko send to the Miracles + Kagami + Momoi?**


	2. Movie

Ever since he started dating Akashi Seijuro, Kuroko had discovered that Akashi had many sides of him. Akashi who appeared cold with his commanding aura was unexpectedly… had his own endearing sights. Some of them were completely unexpected and at some point were even ridiculous. For example, who will ever thought that Akashi will look cute in a shirt that is slightly bigger than his size –Kuroko had the proof and his friends can testify it-, Akashi is almost honest when he wakes up in the morning, he'll be a bit cranky and sometimes curse when Kuroko pokes him in the ribcage –it's really fun and he uses it as an advantage whenever he needs Akashi's opinions or arguments-, Akashi loves Tofu soup but despises seaweed -anything to do with seaweed-, he could survive days without eating anything else but Tofu. It was absurd, totally unbelievable but Kuroko had seen all these sides of him, and they never failed to make him smiles, falls even harder towards his boyfriend. Every day, every time with him, there will always be new sights and experiences to be whenever they are together.

Kuroko just reached their house and was about to head to the bedroom when he noticed Akashi sitting in the living room alone. Akashi got the day off today and was looking forward to spend it with him but Kuroko had promised to hang out with Aomine and Kagami the whole day. He felt bad but promise is a promise.

"Welcome back, Kuroko." Akashi said when he finally noticed him. His voice somehow sounded sullen but his face betrayed nothing. "Did you have fun today?" He asked again once Kuroko sat beside him.

"I did. Although, we kind of panicked when Kagami got chased by a stray dog…" Kuroko said monotonously and began telling Akashi about his day. Akashi only listened tentatively and occasionally provided some casual remarks. When he was done talking, he found Akashi was staring at him.

"Something's wrong, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko tilted his head.

Akashi didn't answer but instead he said, "I'm glad you had fun." He smiled warmly and Kuroko can't help but smiled back.

After a while, Akashi stood up and looked at Kuroko. "I'm pretty sure you're tired. I have drawn a warm bath for you. Get your shower first before we get to bed."

Kuroko blinked a few times before Akashi's words finally hit him. "Thanks, Akashi-kun." He said sincerely as he too began standing up. Akashi only smiled at him before turning his back on Kuroko and made his way to leave the living room. Kuroko stared at his boyfriend's back retreating figure.

"Akashi-kun." He stopped the male. When Akashi turned around, he added, "Would you like to watch a movie after this?"

Akashi almost looked like he was taken aback but a genuine smile formed on his lips when he answered.

"Why not."

So that was how they found themselves in the living room surrounded with pillows and thick blankets. They were both in their pajamas; Akashi wearing light-blue pajamas while Kuroko wore red. Akashi was chewing the popcorn quietly while watching Kuroko to pick up the movie.

"What should we watch tonight?" Kuroko asked when he can't decide.

Akashi looked at the box containing the DVDs contemplatively. "I don't want something sappy tonight." He finally decided.

Kuroko raised his brow at that. "Works for me." He shrugged before grabbing the most decent movie he can think of. He quickly switched on the television and worked on the DVD player.

Kuroko took his seat beside Akashi and shifted closer to him until he can felt the other's body heat. Akashi wrapped the big blanket he was using around Kuroko as well. Kuroko secretly sniffed the blanket when he realized that it smelled like Akashi.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun." Kuroko scooted closer until their arms were touching.

"Popcorn?" Akashi brought the bowl in front of Kuroko.

"Sure." Kuroko grabbed the popcorns and stuffed them into his mouth.

They didn't say anything afterwards and paid attention to the movie. After a while, Akashi looked at him and opened his mouth.

"What movie did you choose?"

"Something that is not sappy like you asked." Kuroko said nonchalantly before leaning his head on Akashi's shoulder. Akashi just shrugged at that and shifted his gaze back on the screen. There was a comfortable silence in the living room after that saved for the sounds and voices coming from the speakers.

Around 20 minutes passed after that, and suddenly Kuroko had the urge to stare his boyfriend. It's almost absurd but when he finally saw the expressions Akashi was making, he knew why.

Akashi was doing _it_ again, unintentionally charming Kuroko with his many faces and expressions. He was always guarded, even when they are surrounded by their close friends, Akashi doesn't express himself easily but when he does… it almost magical. Captivating to say at the least; and it made Kuroko craves for more. Kuroko wanted to treasure everything, wanted to commit everything so that he won't forget.

His eyes traveled around the living room, they had turned off the main lights that it was quite dark here. Kuroko looked at the screen again, and at Akashi and saw that he was enjoying it very much with all the expressions he's unintentionally showing. Kuroko's lips formed a small quirk.

"Nee, Akashi-kun." He nudged his boyfriend a bit.

"Hmm?" Akashi said without turning away from the screen.

Kuroko was silent for a second. "Thank you for the memories." He said after a while and brought his head closed to Akashi's shoulder again.

There was a small, almost unnoticeable hint of widened eyes from Akashi but after a second they were gone, replaced by a genuine smile and that was the time that Kuroko thought that he was so done, and should really do something about this. His hand slowly reached his smartphone lying beside him.

"Do you mind if I snap some pictures?" He looked up at his boyfriend who had been engrossed by the movie since then.

This time, Akashi tore his gaze away from the screen to focus on his boyfriend. "I thought you love this movie?" He questioned with a frown.

"Yes. But there's something else that I love more here." Kuroko stared Akashi.

Akashi stared back Kuroko, "Go ahead. As long as you are happy, I don't mind." He finally said before turning his face away from Kuroko. It was subtle but Kuroko's eyes caught a small hint of red blossoming on Akashi's cheeks.

Kuroko smiled in happiness at that, "Thanks, Akashi-kun." He kissed his boyfriend's cheek chastely. "Now focus on that movie and don't mind me." Akashi just chuckled at that before paying attention back on the screen. Kuroko found himself still staring at Akashi until almost a minute passed that he finally remembered that he's supposed to do _something_.

* * *

 _[10. 58 pm]_

 _KurokoTetsuya sent an attachment:_

 _[caption: watching movie with Akashi-kun]  
wh60l23nsg_

 _[11.34 pm]_

 _KurokoTetsuya: Introducing My Adorable Boyfriend._

 _MaiBoobies: is dat akashi_

 _SexyCopycat: KUROKOCCHI IS THATTT_

 _SexyCopycat: NO NO NOOO IT'S NOT_

 _SexyCopycat: THIS CAN'T BE AKASHICCHI RIGHT KUROKOCCHI RIGHT_

 _Midorima: It's obviously Akashi, you dumbass._

 _SexyCopycat: BUT BUT BUT MIDORIMACCHI_

 _SexyCopycat: THIS CAN'T BE_

 _KurokoTetsuya: Unfortunately, Kise-kun, this is Akashi-kun._

 _MaiBoobies: wtf again_

 _PurpleTitan~~: aka-chin lookin cute like a strawberry tart_

 _Midorima: I'm not sure Akashi will like that compliment, Murasakibara._

 _PinkyData: UWAAAAAAH AKASHI-KU_

 _SexyCopycat: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _SexyCopycat: I WILL NOT BE SWAYED BY THIS NEVERRRRRRRR_

 _SexyCopycat: MY HEART IS ONLY FOR KUROKOCCHIIIIII_

 _SexyCopycat: ONLY FOR KUROKOCCHIIIIIII_

 _SexyCopycat: AKASHICCHI WILL NEVER REPLACE KUROKOCCHI IN MY HEARTTTT_

 _KurokoTetsuya: Kise-kun, please shut up. Are you perhaps are insulting my boyfriend?_

 _SexyCopycat: BUT BUT KUROKOCCHI_

 _[11.58 pm]_

 _KurokoTetsuya sent an attachment:_

 _tg6kd091g_

 _Midorima: …._

 _SexyCopycat: NOOOOO AGAIN_

 _SexyCopycat: AKASHICCHI WHYYYYY_

 _KurokoTetsuya: He is very cute right._

 _PinkyData: Tetsu-kun still number one in my heart though ;3;_

 _MaiBoobies: the devil is tempting ya kise, watch out_

 _MaiBoobies: you guys are so stupid btw_

 _MaiBoobies: akashi got no boobs dunno whats so special. no boobs no talks_

 _KurokoTetsuya: You just insulted my boyfriend, Aomine-kun. Please prepare for the worst._

 _MaiBoobies: the hell, tetsu no! it was just a mistake_

 _PurpleTitan~~: aka-chin looks like a pink marshmallow. kuro-chin can I taste him?_

 _Midorima: I don't think you can, Murasakibara._

 _PurpleTitan: eeeh stingy_

 _Midorima: And Kuroko please stop spamming this group chat with your boyfriend pictures. I see his face almost every day in the morning. I don't need to be hunted by him at night too._

 _PinkyData: Akashi-kun looks cute when he makes that face._

 _PinkyData: I'm envious! I wanna watch movie with Tetsu-kun like that too ;3;_

 _SexyCopycat: KUROKOCCHI PLEASE WATCH MOVIE TOGETHER WITH ME_

 _SexyCopycat: I'LL COME TO YOUR HOUSE IF YOU WANT PLEASE KUROKOCCHI PLEASEEEEEE_

 _SexyCopycat: KUROKOCCHI CAN CHOOSE THE MOVIE TOO IF HE WANTSSSS_

 _KurokoTetsuya: Thanks, Kise-kun but no._

 _[12.44 am]_

 _KurokoTetsuya sent an attachment:_

 _hy1md63n_

 _KurokoTetsuya: In case you guys didn't believe that this is an adorable-looking Akashi-kun._

 _Midorima: Kuroko, stop!_

 _SexyCopycat: KUROKOCCHI PLEASE STOOOOPPPPP_

 _SexyCopycat: I ONLY WANT TO LOVE YOU ALONE FOREVERRRRR_

 _[1.27 am]_

 _MaiBoobies: geez tetsu pls stop showing off ur boyfriend_

 _MaiBoobies: nobody will want to date a psycho like that_

 _MaiBoobies: but just curious. what kind shitty romance you guys watching_

 _Midorima: Must be a good one if Akashi can look that happy._

 _PurpleTitan~~: perhaps its abt sweets, everybody loves sweets_

 _PinkyData: Tetsu-kun please tells us what movie are you watching? o3o_

 _KurokoTetsuya: It's SAW._

 _MaiBoobies: wtf_

 _PinkyData: Tetsu-kun whaaaat_

 _SexyCopycat: AKASHICCI KUROKOCCHI WHYYY_

 _Midorima: I shouldn't ask at all._

 _[8.09 am]_

 _Kagami: still wondering why I am still even in this group chat_

 **THE END**

First picture: Akashi's fascinated face, his eyes were wide and shining while his lips were forming a small "O". Looking very cute.

Second picture: Akashi was hugging his knees, his hair slightly messy and he got an adorable curious look that resembles a cat. He looked almost fluffy with the thick blanket around him.

Third Picture: A cute smiling Akashi who was hugging Nigou plushie –courtesy of Kuroko- with his eyes still focusing on the screen with Kuroko leaning on his side with his fingers showing a peace-sign towards the camera.

ANYBODY HERE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT IS SAW? IT'S A PRETTY GRUESOME MOVIE. I SUGGEST YOU WATCH IT BY YOURSELF OR JUST SIMPLY GOOGLE FOR IT IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT


End file.
